


Get'cha head in the game

by zouiswincest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouiswincest/pseuds/zouiswincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn spends most of his time at Liam's basketball games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get'cha head in the game

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Angela aka @nycziam for giving me some amazing ideas and pushing me to finish this because I probably wouldn't have without her.  
> Also thank you to Lizette aka @ctmytown for editing this and inspiring me to write this.

This routine is getting old, Zayn thinks. Maybe going to the school gym every Tuesday and Friday to watch these damn basketball games was a bit much. He can't help it when Liam god damn Payne is on the varsity team. He'd be lying if he said seeing him running up and down the court, sweat dripping down his forehead, didn't turn him on. Other than ceramics class or Niall's house sometimes, this is the only time he sees Liam, and yeah, he went as far as going to every single one of his basketball games.  
"I knew I'd find you here" he hears Louis say as he sits down next to him on the bleachers. "Why don't you just grow a pair and ask him out? You need to stop stalking the poor boy," Louis says to him with a blank look on his face.  
"What makes you think I'd want to do that?" Zayn asks, artfully raising an eyebrow to mimic genuine confusion. He’s playing dumb for sure, but maybe he can fool Louis.  
"Hmm,” Louis answers, giving him a pointed look. “Maybe because you probably know that boy's schedule better than you know your own... C'mon zayn." And okay, maybe Louis can’t be fooled.  
"Shut up,” Zayn groans before squinting at Louis, accusing. “Don't act like you don't think about that boy across your street when you get off."  
Louis gasps, while Zayn metaphorically claps himself on the back. "I do not!” Louis cries indignantly. “How inappropriate of you to think such things."  
Zayn rolls his eyes at him. Though he’s aware Louis’ got it bad for that curly-haired kid, Zayn knows he’s in just as deep with the boy down on the court. Though he'll never admit it out loud (because Louis would give him endless shit), Zayn really really does like Liam. It's more than an infatuation now. Maybe it's the broad shoulders or the dimple on his left cheek when he smirks. Or maybe it's because he is a walking contradiction: rough and tough on the outside, sweet and sensitive on the inside. Before Zayn can begin the three-page poem he's about to write about chocolate eyes and neck birthmarks, the buzzer on the scoreboard interrupts his train of thought.  
"You know Zayn, I don't even know why you come to these games," Louis quips, crossing his arms. "The team fucking sucks, mate."  
He's too busy looking at Liam to even answer Louis. The tanned, muscular boy uses a towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead as he sits down on the bleachers with the rest of his team. Liam brings up a water bottle and wraps his lips around it, and no he's not thinking about how those lips would feel around his cock. That would be inappropriate, in the words of Louis.  
He can't help it, okay? Liam's lips are just so full and pink and they're probably a bit chapped but still soft at the same time. Then Zayn feels a sharp pain on his cheek.  
"What the hell was that for?" Zayn says before shoving Louis, forgetting how pettite his friends was and nearly sending him down the bleachers.  
"You were practically drooling," he explains, voice stern. "Get a hold of yourself, Malik!"  
Zayn just glares at him as he rubs the side of his face. Only two minutes remain on the clock, and it's not like they're going to win. It's 62 to 25 afterall. Louis was right; the team does suck.  
He always leaves a bit early, because he'd hate to run into Liam and have absolutely no clue what to say. "We should go now" he says, turning to Louis  
"No, we're going to wait until the game is over, so you'll stop being a petty asshole and ask this douche out," Louis retorts. He makes a point to lace his fingers over his lap, displaying his intent to remain stationary.  
"You're a prick. I don't know why I'm friends with you."  
"You love me," Louis cooed before wrapping an arm around Zayn's shoulder and cuddling into his neck. "That's why."  
Zayn doesn't even try to protest. All the years he's known him, Zayn knows Louis won't back down from anything until he gets his way. In other words, Louis is a prick who says everything Zayn's thinking without fear of consequences, but Zayn kind of loves him for it.

Zayns anxious. It's not like he's never talked to Liam before. It's just really hard for him to talk to the kid without dripping sweat and having a near asthma attack. So once the buzzer goes off, Zayn's heart is in his throat. Louis forces him to get up, always acting as his enabler, and they go down the stairs of the bleachers until they're on the court.  
"Hey, Malik, you should just be the mascot. See you here every week,” one of the other players, Andy, says to him with a snicker. Zayn just turns red.  
"Hey, Payne!" Louis shouts across the gym. Zayn’s world goes black for a second.  
Liam's head whips around with a confused look on his face. Zayn is most likely passed out at this point.  
"Louis don't be a fucking asshole about this,” he manages, spitting the words through his teeth. “If you fuck this up, I'll tell everyone about that thing you said to me when you were drunk last month." His friend shoots him a look. Zayn nods.  
Louis’ eyes widen. "You wouldn't."  
"But I would."  
Zayn and Louis both turn their attention back to Liam, who's now only about five feet away from them. Zayn considers running away...to Switzerland. But there’s sweat on the floor, and he’ll probably slip and dislocate a shoulder.  
"Well, Payne" Louis says, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "This is Zayn, and he really just wants to get on his knees for you."  
"Louis, go away!" Zayn says while pushing him away, once again nearly knocking him to the floor.  
Zayn gives Liam an apologetic look.  
"I'm so sorry about him. He can be such a dick sometimes. Wow, I'm so… wow.” Zayn shoots his eyes to the floor, hand rubbing at the nape of his neck. “Uhm, you can go shower or do whatever that thing you do after games is." (For someone who went to every basketball game, Zayn had absolutely no clue how these things worked. He should probably just leave now. He could use his phone to look up international flights on his way out.)  
"Well, I usually go home to shower after games,” Liam finally says, smiling. That’s a good sign, Zayn thinks. “But hey, did you finish that project for ceramics?" he continues, pointing a finger at Zayn.  
"Uh, not yet." Zayn starts wringing his hands. All of a sudden, the gym feels too small. He has no idea what to say to this boy, and all he is to him is some stupid boy in his ceramics class.  
A few interminable beats pass, and all Zayn hears is the muffled rumble of people leaving the gym and his own heart beat. "So... what was all that about?" Liam says with furrowed eyebrows, the words figuratively knocking Zayn down on his ass.  
"Oh uh- well I was wondering…” Zayn stammers, self-hatred and insecurity battling with confidence and Louis’ harsh advice. “I wanted to know what you were doing this Friday, ‘cause uhm... Niall is having a party.” Yes, Zayn. Good. “And I was wondering if you were planning on going,” he finishes, stringing the final sentence together in a quick, rambling beat.  
"Oh Niall!” Liam beams excitedly. Zayn breathes for the first time in what feels like a year. “Yeah, I'm going. Do you want to meet before somewhere and go together?" Liam says to him with a cheery voice that would probably be scary to anyone else. What is scary, however, is the way Zayn can’t feel his body. That part is mildly concerning.  
"Yeah sure, sounds sick mate." Zayn says back, trying to keep his cool. Louis would be proud.  
Liam nods, showing his teeth through a huge grin now. "Sure, just put your number in my phone. I'll text you!" he says as he takes his phone out of his bag and hands it to Zayn.  
Due to his shaking hands, typing a few numbers into the kid’s phone is a challenging task, but Zayn pulls through. It must be the nimbleness in his fingers that he’s strengthened in ceramics class. Who says school won’t help you in real life?  
"Alright sick," Liam says before throwing up a hand. “Talk to you later then.”  
Zayn manages to get out a barely audible "Yeah. Bye," before Liam’s walking away, joining the side of a few of his teammates. They start clapping him on the back, slapping him on the ass - typical jock stuff that Zayn tries not to imagine in a different setting.  
He spends a minute just staring blankly before Louis runs over to him and hounds him with questions. Zayn doesn't even know what to say. 

 

-

Zayn is extremely irritable by the time Friday rolls around. He's supposed to meet Liam after school and then walk to his house with him, and nervous is an understatement. It's not like he's never hung out with Liam, because he has. Hanging out with him alone is what he’s a virgin to. It was always through mutual friends - chatty ones like Louis and Niall. Zayn doesn't talk much, so being alone with Liam and having to come up with things to talk about causes his stomach to turn sending bolts of anxiety through his whole body.  
School ends, and Zayn is sitting on the wall outside of the school looking down at his phone. He looks up just as Liam is walking out the double doors of the school. Hearing his heartbeat thrum in his ear, Zayn stands up and waits for Liam to walk over to him, not wanting to seem to eager. Liam catches his eye and waves to Zayn before he starts to jog over to him. Liam seems really excited but that's just Liam, always cheerful, and that one of the things Zayn adores about Liam.  
The walk is about 15 minutes, and by the time they reach Liam's house, he's sweating. The temperature seems to increase each day with summer approaching. They get to Liam's house and decide to go swimming in Liam's pool, Zayn doesn't like swimming that much, it's not his favorite thing but Liam will have his shirt off so Zayn doesn't really care. He tries his hardest to keep a conversation to avoid staring at Liam's chest. They only stay in the pool for ten minutes before they get out and Liam's laying down on a lawn chair. Zayn is still drying off. He dries his hair and he catches Liam's eyes roaming his body. Once Liam's eyes meet his, he turns away. Liam stands up and walks inside. He tries not to think much of it, so he shakes his head follows Liam inside. The rest of the time at Liam's is spent watching movies and getting ready. 

-

Niall's house is full by the time they get there. Louis is already drunk and clinging on to that boy Harry who is being a bit too handsy. Typical Louis. Liam and Zayn separate and Zayn goes to find Niall. He ends up in the kitchen and ends up not finding Niall but ends up pissed drunk. He's sitting on the counter in the kitchen swaying back and forth. He feels two hands grab his shoulders. Zayn turns around to meet a pair of bloodshot eyes.  
"Heyyyy Zayn." Liam says to him with his hands grabbing Zayn's shoulders. Zayn tries to answer him but his words are slurred. Liam is still gripping Zayn's shoulders rocking him back and forth slowly.  
"Liam what are you doing?" Zayn manages to say.  
"Zayn the world is rotating." Liam says looking shocked.  
"Liam you're high." Zayn says back to him eyebrows furrowed.  
"No I'm Liam." He replies sounding like a right maniac.  
Zayn just rolls his eyes and laughs and looks at the floor. Liam is still standing in front of him his hands on Zayn's thighs. They're the only ones in the kitchen now and Liam is rubbing his thighs. He doesn't try to think much of it because Liam's high and Zayn is drunk he could be imagining this. Zayn's heart is beating so loud he's scared Liam can hear it, his face is hot but that could be from the alcohol he thinks. He has no idea why this is happening he's been wanting Liam like this for months now. It shouldn't even be a big deal but Liam's hands are everywhere on him and he can feel everywhere he's touched. It shouldn't feel this intimate. He tries not to think much of it until Liam is standing in between Zayn's thighs his hands on his lower back.  
"Zayynnn can we go somewhere." Zayn already knows what'll probably happen, he wants to tell Liam that they're both under the influence and it's probably not the best of ideas but Zayn is honestly too drunk to speak. He pushes Liam off him and nods his head towards the stairs to follow him. He heads up the stairs with Liam behind him which is really hard for him because he's seeing extra steps and his whole body is trembling. To be honest he only had two shots of vodka and two beers and that was and hour and a half ago. Liam is making him feel more fucked up than he already is. He's been to Niall's house quite a few times to know where the rooms are. He takes a right at the top of the stairs and they're in the guest room.  
Zayn's sitting on the other side of the bed by the time Liam enters the room. The door shuts behind him and Liam must sit on the bed behind him because he feels the bed get weighed down. Liam sits behind Zayn with his feet on either side of him. Zayn's about to speak but loses his train of thought once Liam's hands are on his lower stomach and his lips already attached to Zayn's neck. It's a really weird position and Zayn just wants to turn around but he feels numb. He can't believe this is happening and he didn't expect it to happen so early. Yeah there was harmless flirting but Zayn just figured that was Liam trying to be nice. Christ he thought he was straight. Liam nips at crook of his neck which breaks Zayn's train of thought. He turns around and pushes Liam onto his back and straddles him. Liam's eyes open wide at that. His eyes are still bloodshot but his eyes are dark. Not like how Liam's eyes usually are, soft and gentle. Liam flips them over and pushes Zayn's legs open with his knee. He leans down and kisses Zayn. Zayn makes a shocked noise but quickly responds to it. Liam's lips are soft against his own. He licks his lower lip and allows Liam to push his tongue into his mouth. It all feels too familiar like they've done this before. Liam's hands reach down to Zayn's button.  
"Liam are you sure you want this."  
"Fuck Zayn of course I do I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Zayn bites his lip and nods pulling Liam back down grabbing the back of his neck. Their lips meet again and Liam is grinding against Zayn's thigh as he tries to unbutton Zayn's pants.  
"I can't do it." Liam says with a pout.  
Zayn just laughs and unbuttons his pants. Before he even has time to  
pull his pants down Liam already has his hand down Zayn's briefs.  
"Someones eager." Zayn says with a laugh which quickly turns into a moan the second Liam cups his balls. Liam growls at that. His fingertips tease the underside of Zayn's cock. Zayn is now fully hard pre-cum leaking out the head of his cock. Liam lightly swipes his thumb across the head of his cock spreading the pre cum all over his cock. Zayn's trying his hardest not to thrust up into Liam's hand. Zayn still has his pants around his ankles and his briefs are just below his ass so it's an uncomfortable position but Zayn could care less. Zayn can feel the knot in his stomach building up but Liam let's go of Zayn's cock and he lets out an embarrassing whimper  
"Be patient babe." Liam says to him with a smirk. Liam lifts Zayn's shirt up over his head. He leaves a trail of kisses all the way from Zayn's lips to his lower stomach. Liam nips at both of Zayn's hip bones and kisses down his thighs. He spreads Zayn's legs apart and grabs the base of his cock before he kitten licks the head of his cock teasingly.  
"Stop teasing me and get on with it payne." Zayn says suddenly feeling confident. Liam wraps his lips around his cock and sucks it into his mouth. He licks the underside of his cock while looking into Zayn's eyes. Zayn has to look away or he'll probably come if Liam keeps looking at him like that. He sucks his cock like he was born to do this.  
"Fuck Liam I'm gon- he can't even finish his sentence before his vision goes white and he coming down Liam's throat. Liam pulls off of Zayn's cock a trail of saliva connecting Liam's lips and Zayn's cock together. Liam lips are red and the kid looks fucking obscene. He wipe his bottom lip while looking up to Zayn and smirking before standing up and walking out the door. Zayn stares at the ceiling dazed and confused. He can't believe that happened and Liam just left him all alone not even bothering to get off. Zayn just pulls his briefs and trousers up before walking towards the bathroom. He wets his face and hair in attempt to not look like he was just completely wrecked. He looks in the mirror and shakes his head and then heads back down stairs. It's now 2 in the morning leaving only Niall, Louis, Harry, and Andy left in the living room. Liam must have left because his car is gone. He's confused and a bit disappointed thinking he's done something wrong but Liam seemed pretty pleased. Everyone is asleep, Louis and Harry basically on too of each other on the big couch, Andy sprawled out all over the floor and Niall hanging off the love seat. Zayn stumbles over to the smaller couch nearly tripping over Andy. He falls asleep a lot easier than expected, thinking about how fucked up his night was. 

-

He wakes up with a pounding headache to the noise of the toilet flushing. His eyes are barely open but he can see Louis walking out of the bathroom clutching his stomach.  
"Hey Lou you okay?" Zayn says with a raspy voice.  
"Finally, I need you to bring me home now!"  
"Yeah yeah where are your keys." Zayn's says as he gets off the couch. Louis throws him his keys and they walk out the door quietly trying not to wake the others up.  
"So what's up then?" Zayn says to Louis pulling out of Niall's drive way.  
"Can't you see Zayn I'm dying."  
"Well maybe you should think before you down a whole bottle of vodka." Louis just glares at him and looks out the window like a child who's just been yelled at for hitting their sibling.  
"Where were you last night I was trying to find you." Louis says after a couple of minutes. Zayn's face goes bright red, he almost forgot about it.  
"I was you know, around." Zayn says to him nonchalantly. They get to Louis house which is basically his own, he's spends more time at Louis' than he does his on. It's only 8:30 in the morning so no one in his house is awake but they quietly get to Louis room and change into comfortable clothes and lay down on Louis bed. Whenever they have hang overs they lay in bed and sleep usually. Zayn is rubbing Louis' back because he kept on whining and Louis will not stop until he gets his way. Louis groans before he turns on his side to face Zayn.  
"Zayn you know I'm not dumb I saw you and Liam go upstairs, even though I was shit faced I promised myself I'd remember this and talk to you about it so spill." Zayn just looks down at and plays with the string of his sweatpants.  
"I don't even fucking know mate im confused." Louis turns his head to the side at that.  
"He just left right after." Zayn says to him like its nothing because he really doesn't want to over think this.  
"Zayn." Louis says sympathetically rubbing Zayn's arm. Zayn knows why Louis is reacting like this, if it was anyone else Louis would have told him to forget about it and that it wasn't worth it but Zayn's been threw this before. Sophomore year with this boy who shall not be named, he promised himself he wouldn't let himself go through something like this again. There's not much to say after that.  
"What about you and Harry, I saw you with him." Zayn says with a smirk attempting to change the subject. Louis' face turns bright red.  
"I was drunk Zayn you know what I'm like when I'm drunk."  
"Louis, you were following that boy around like a lost puppy get a grip." Louis smacks Zayn's arm and turns the other way. Zayn's arm wraps around Louis stomach and pulls him closer. This probably looks a bit weird if anyone else were to see it but it's a normal thing that Zayn and Louis do together. They've known each other for nearly their whole lives it's basically a second nature to him. 

-

Zayn tries not to spend the rest of his weekend thinking about Liam. He doesn't want to over think it because Zayn isn't one for over thinking. Liam hasn't texted him or called him and Zayn doesn't have 7 texts to him in his drafts. Maybe Liam forgot all about it, maybe he was too high to remember. That's impossible though right? Zayn's been high before and he still remembers everything that happened when he was. He does all he can to distract himself, Louis brings him out to lunch to distract him. Louis doesn't have to ask he just knows. It's always been like that with Louis, no words have to be said to know how the other is feeling. The day goes by slow, Zayn plans on going home to shower and sleep. He's naked and about to hop in the shower when he phone vibrates, it's a text from Liam that says  
"Hey srry I didn't text u sooner, can u meet after school tomorrow." Zayn smiles at that, he's happy he wasn't left hanging to figure out Liam's feelings without Liam. He's assuming Liam wants to talk. He replies back with a simple "sure xx" and hops in the shower. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He falls asleep anxious thinking about what'll happen tomorrow. 

-

The day goes by slow, Liam didn't show up to ceramics class and Zayn was really hoping to see him. By last period his legs are bouncing and he can't stop looking at the clock. The minute the bell rings he shoots up from his seat and speed walks down the hall. He finds Liam outside on the wall where Zayn was sat on Friday waiting for Liam. They exchange awkward hellos and get in Liam's car and start driving to his house.  
"So sorry about Friday I was fucked up." Liam says to him breaking the silence. Zayn is a bit confused, he's not sure if Liam is sorry about leaving or sorry about sucking his cock.  
"It's alright mate I was too." Zayn says playing it safe nodding his head.  
"I've never done something like that before."  
"Well it didn't seem like it." Zayn says feeling a bit brave. Liam's face turns bright red.  
"Well I'd like to do it again Zayn." Liam says with a smirk.  
"Drive a bit faster then babe." Zayn says to him while putting a hand on Liam's upper thigh. Liam's eyes go wide at that and he speeds up a little. Zayn rubs Liam's thigh getting closer to his crotch but never touching that area. They get to Liam's house and Liam doesn't hesitate dragging Zayn to his room and pushing him on the bed. Liam can already feel his cock thickening. God what is this boy doing to him. Liam's lips meet his in a more gentle kiss this time.  
They kiss like this for a little grabbing at each other clothes and hair. Liam pulls off him panting looking in Zayn's eyes before saying.  
"I don't want to fuck this up."  
"You were fine Liam don't worry." Zayn says grabbing Liam's cheek.  
"I was high, I'm not really that confident."  
"It's okay." Zayn says before rolling then over so he's straddling Liam. He puts Liam's hands on his hips. Zayn smirks at Liam before leaning down and sucking on Liam's neck. Liam's arms snake around Zayn's waist pulling him closer to his chest . Zayn grinds down on Liam and Liam lets out a loud groan. It startles Zayn because he not entirely sure if Liam's parents are home or not. He lifts his head up to look at Liam his eyes widening.  
"We're fine babe no one we'll be here for hours." Liam says reading Zayn's mind before pulling Zayn back down by his neck to meet his lips. Liam puts his hands on Zayn's bare back under his shirt.  
"Get this off." Liam says with a while. Zayn just giggles before lifting his shirt over his head. Liam's hands are spread out all over his back the minute Zayn leans back down. Zayn grinds down on Liam, he groans and flips them over so he's in between Zayn's legs. He doesn't hesitate pulling Zayn's jeans and briefs down leaving him stark naked. Liam pulls his shirt off in on swift movement before throwing it somewhere across his room. Zayn is naked in from of Liam fucking Payne and his breathing is ragged and he's so fucking nervous. Liam looks Zayn and Zayn looks away he doesn't want Liam to see through him. Zayn tries to forget about how nervous he is and puts his fingers in Liam's belt loops and pulls down at them. Liam laughs at him and pulls both his underwear and jeans down kicking them off with his feet. He's never felt this insecure in front of someone before. Liam's so tan toned and Zayn feels small. Liam grinds down on Zayn their dicks rubbing together. Zayn can't take it  
"Liam please just."  
"Please what Zayn? I want you to tell me what you want."  
"Please fuck me Liam."  
"As you please." Liam says with a smirk before pulling a condom and lube out of his night stand. He grabs Zayn under his back and flips him over on his stomach so his ass is in the air and his face against the pillow. He hears Liam squirt some lube on to his fingers before his fingers brush over Zayn's ass crack and lightly brushing over his hole. Zayn tries to push back into it but Liam pulls his fingers away. Liam lightly trails over Zayn's taint before slowly before pushing his finger in. Zayn breathes out slowly and groans once Liam's finger is all the way in. Liam slowly starts to move his finger in and out. Zayn reaches behind him to grab Liam's wrist and push his finger into him more. Liam takes that as a sign because he inserts another finger and picks up his pace. Zayn fucks back into Liam's fingers making embarrassing noises.  
"Liam get on with it." Zayn say groaning. Liam laughs softly before pulling his fingers out. Zayn whiles at the loss of contact. He can hear Liam opening a condom wrapper and sliding it on. The tip of Liam's cock teases Zayn's asshole surprising him. Zayn's breath hitches in his throat as Liam pushes his cock in deeper. Liam has his hand on Zayn upper back as he pushes in. Zayn's cheek is against the pillow with his eyes squeezed shut. Liam's cock is fully in by now and he's not moving, he's rubbing Zayn's back unaware of how to comfort him. Zayn waits a few before rocking back into it and telling Liam to move. Liams thrusts are slow and hard, which is making the whole bed jump forward with every thrust. Zayn's extremely hot and his cock is leaking. Liam's leaning over Zayn's back now his thrust getting sloppier and sloppier. Liam's hand wraps around Zayn's cock and Zayn groans feeling over stimulated. It doesn't take long before the knot in Zayn's stomach is being released and his cum is spilling all over Liam's hand and Liam's orgasm doesn't come long after that. Liam pulls out of Zayn and falls on his back next to Zayn. Zayn curls up on his side next to Zayn and Liam's wraps an arm around Zayn's waist and pulls him closer their sweaty sticky naked bodies close together. They don't speak, both still trying to come down from their orgasms. After a few minutes Liam breaks the silence.  
"You okay Zayn." Zayn just nods to weak to speak. Liam gets up to get a wet cloth and comes back to clean Zayn up. They get dressed and Liam's sitting down on the end of his bed.  
"My dad's gonna be home in about an hour, you need a ride home?" Liam says to him not meeting his eyes.  
"Nah I don't live to far from here actually I can walk thanks." Zayn says back to him. Zayn and Liam both stand up and Liam walks Zayn to his door.  
"Well bye I guess." Zayn says wiping his hands on his pants. He doesn't where they stand doesn't know if he should kiss him or hug him. Liam nods his head and replies with a simple "yeah bye." and Zayn is already out the door walking on the sidewalk. It's about 5:30 now and the sun is setting and he should feel good but he feels disgusting. He feels ashamed and used, he doesn't even know if Liam likes him. He likes him a lot when they're fucking but that seems about the only time. Zayn gets home and showers hoping it'll help wash away how ashamed he's feeling. He spends his night trying to do homework but he can't stop thinking about Liam. 

-

The next day at school is awful. He tries his best to avoid Liam and skips the only class he has with him. He knows Liam will be around the gym at the end of the day for basketball but he has to go that way to get home. He's just about to walk out the door when he hears someone call his name.  
"Hey Malik, why aren't you staying today don't you wanna watch Liam." Zayn turns red, he's not even embarrassed he's angry. Zayn glares at him and turns around to walk out the door but this kid doesn't give up.  
"Fuck off." Zayn spits through gritted teeth.  
"We all know that's the reason you come here mate." The boy says, not even acknowledging Zayn's words.  
Zayn turns around to say something to him but he meets a pair of all too familiar eyes. Zayn just squints his eyes at Liam. Liam looks guilty but won't say anything. Zayn must have been wrong about him, very wrong. He walks home trying to avoid the lump in the back of his throat that's forming. Zayn hates crying, it makes him feel weak and vulnerable. He's been fucked over too much to know that being vulnerable in a situation like this is the last thing Zayn should do. He decides not to walk to his house. He goes to Louis' house and walks in like it's his own. He knew that Louis stayed home "sick" today, he walks in to find Louis sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, he looks up wide eyes once Zayn is in. He puts the bowl down wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"You okay mate?" Louis says after swallowing his food.  
"Louis I'm a fucking idiot."  
"What did you do Zayn?"  
"Liam"  
"How are you and idiot then? Talk to me."  
"He's using me."  
"Want to get high." Louis says. Zayn nods his head, Louis just knows. They go into Louis' car because his mum hates when the house smells like weed. They sit in the car and pass around a joint talking about stupid shit which helps gets Zayn's mind off of Liam. 

-

The rest of the week goes by about the same. Zayn tries his best to ignore Liam and goes to Louis' house and gets high. That's until Friday night when he's invited to Niall's house to hangout. Once Louis and Zayn get there Louis runs over to Harry. Zayn never did figure out what was going on with them two. Zayn sits next to Niall and they talk about pointless shit. He stops talking once he hears the toilet flush. He looks up to the entrance of the living room and sees Liam standing there. He looks like a dear in headlights once his eyes meet Zayn's. Zayn coughs and looks the other way. Liam sits down in the seat across him and grabs a beer. They talk about sports for a while, the whole time Zayn tries to avoid Liam without making it noticeable. It's going smoothly until Liam decides to speak.  
"Hey Niall, are you with Veronica? She's pretty fit nice catch mate." Liam say to him while tipping his beer to Niall as if he's saying cheers. Zayn doesn't understand why Liam would say that in front of him, it makes his blood boil. Louis then decides to open his mouth and he's pretty drunk already so this can't be good.  
"What about you Liam you with anyone any girls?" Louis says to him with a hint of slyness in his voice. Liam chokes on his drink and whiles his lip before saying, "I've been seeing this girl Danielle actually. Zayn's heart shatters, he's squeezing his beer bottle so hard that it might break so before he break his glass he stands up and storms outside. Once he's outside he throws the bottle across the street and pulls out a cigarette. He thinks it'll help but he's still shaking, he doesn't want to be someone's secret. He hates that he's doing this to himself again. He kicks at the rocks near his feet as he inhales the last drag of his cigarette before he puts it out on the cement. His hands are sweating so he wipes them on his pants. He doesn't want to cause a scene so he gets himself together before taking a deep breath and walking back inside. Once he gets in only Niall and Harry are in the living room. He decides to go to the bathroom too cool down. He's about to go into the bathroom when he over hears Louis talking in the kitchen.  
"Liam you listen to me okay, you won't ruin Zayn I'm not going to let him go through this. Don't act surprised because I know what's going on. You're too scared to admit you like dick so you think you can use Zayn, you think you can fuck him in secret so you'll get what you want."  
"Louis you're drunk." Zayn hears Liam say.  
"It doesn't matter, you either end it right now if you really are just going to use him." Zayn walks into the kitchen before anything else is said.  
"Louis is it alright if I use your car, I don't feel good, I'll come back in the morning to pick you up." Louis looks at Zayn with sympathetic eyes and nods his head at him before tossing his keys over at him. He says his goodbyes to the other boys and thanks Niall before leaving. He drives to his house in complete silence and once he gets home he cries himself to sleep. 

\- 

He wakes up early the next morning and picks Louis up and Louis drives Zayn back to his place. Zayn's already out of the car when Louis rolls down the window.  
"You sure you're going to be okay mate?" Louis says to him with obvious pity in his voice.  
"Yeah just fine Lou thanks." Zayn says softly. Louis nods his head clearly not convinced and waves him off driving away. Zayn goes home and gets high by himself trying to forget about Liam. By the the time he's in bed he remembers that his friend Dan is having a party tomorrow. He's on the basketball team as well so chances are Liam is going to be there. He tries not to think about it too much. He falls asleep surprisingly quick but that's probably because he's still high out of his mind. 

-

He wakes up the next day feeling extremely tired. He calls Louis and has him come over. After about 15 minutes, Louis is storming in his room blabbering up a storm about Harry. Zayn is really trying to listen, but he's so tired. That's until he hears Harry and boyfriend mentioned in the same sentence.  
"Woah Louis I didn't even know you were talking to him like that and he's your boyfriend."  
"Well I didn't want to hound you with my shit when you have to deal with you know." Louis says to him tapping his shoulder.  
"Lou it's okay I'm not as sensitive as you think it's cool."  
Louis just nods his head with a confused look on his face.  
Zayn's eyes meet Louis' for the first time since he's been here.  
"Shit Zayn are you alright?" Zayn's a bit confused at the comment, but he catches his face in the mirror on his wall and his eyes are puffy and red.  
"Yeah must be allergies or summat." Zayn says shrugging his shoulders. He doesn't give time for Louis to react he just quickly changes the subject.  
"You going to Dan's tonight?" Louis nods his head at that. They spend the rest of the morning eating and watching re runs of Friends. Louis is scarily obsessed with this show and it genuinely concerns Zayn. They're ready by 9:30 and head over to Dans. The house is filling up pretty quickly. A lot of people are heading in, maybe Zayn won't see Liam. Zayn takes a deep breath before heading inside with Louis. They walk around trying to find Dan. Dans a little drunk by the time they find him.  
"Zayyyyynnnn!" Dan shouts before clinging into Zayn giving him a too tight too long hug. Zayn just laughs before pushing him off.  
"Zayn here have a drink." Dan says before handing him a glass of straight vodka. Zayn looks at Louis and shrugs. Zayn is a lightweight so if he only has 3 sips he'll be tipsy but he drinks the whole glass in 15 minutes and he's already stumbling being a bit to handsy with everyone. He finds Dan and decides he wants to dance with him. It's really sloppy and Dans getting a bit too excited. He's always had a thing for Zayn. Zayn's just getting into it when he feels a hand grab his wrist.  
"Heyyyy I wasn't done." He's assuming it's Louis but once he looks up he meets a pair of brown eyes. He brings Zayn out back where they're alone. Liam goes to talk but Zayn puts a finger over his lips and laughs. Zayn so drunk he has no idea what he's doing. He stands on his tip toes and kisses Liam lightly before pulling away and laughing. He stumbles back inside after that. The rest of the night goes about the same wa, Liam gave up a while ago, he's standing in the corner watching Zayn dance with everyone and Zayn knows he's being watched so he gives Liam a show, meeting Liam's eyes while grinding on everyone. He's still mad about everything but apparently he's too drunk to remember. He passes out upstairs in the guest room half his body on the bed and the other half hanging off. 

-

He wakes up with a massive headache. He groans while walking down the stairs. He looks at the time on his phone and it's only 7. He groans again. He walks outside and sits down on the steps and pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights one. He has two cigarettes trying to calm his headache down before he hears the front door open, he doesn't bother to turn around, afraid if he does his head will fall off, but then someone sits next to him.  
"Zayn we need to talk." Zayn just groans at that he knows it's Liam  
"You know what Liam I have a headache not right now."  
"Zayn can you at least look at me." Liam says to him, desperation in his voice. Zayn turns his head the opposite direction of Liam before he speaks.  
"What is there to talk about Liam, how I was just a phase and that you're sorry about messing with my feelings, just save it." Zayn says to him with a sarcastic laugh at the end.  
"Zayn that's not what it is!" Liam says with frustration in his voice.  
"Then what is it Liam why do you want to hide me from everyone so bad?" Zayn says before finally turning his head to look Liam in the eyes.  
"It's my dad Zayn, he's super strict and he just wants me to have a perfect life with a wife." Zayn rolls his eyes at that  
"Well doesn't everyones dad Liam! What the fuck are you getting at?"  
Liam puts his head in his hands before turning to look at Zayn again.  
"Zayn listen for a second please." Zayn shakes his head but let's Liam continue.  
"My uncle, he's gay and my dad is constantly talking about how he ruined his family and he always finds something bad to say about him. It always has to do with his sexuality too, so when I first accepted the fact that I was gay I was so ashamed of myself. I forced myself to be with girls and that was all until I saw you at all of my basketball games, I always caught you looking at me. I really really like you Zayn I know it's hard for you to grasp but I do I'm just terrified." Zayn doesn't want to give in just yet he wants Liam to try harder. It's not that he doesn't feel sympathy but he knows it wouldn't be right to give in right away. He looks down at his shoes as he speaks.  
"If you really like me Liam I want you to try harder, I know where you're coming from though it's just not that easy." Liam nods his head at that. Zayn stands up and walks in the house. He goes up stairs to find Louis in one of the rooms. He ends up finding him in the last room cuddled up into Harry on the floor with Dan on the bed. He's really going to hate waking Louis up but he feels like shit and just wants to go home and eat and watch tv.  
"Louis , louisss louieeeeeeee wake up." Zayn says rubbing his face.  
Louis whines and his eyes flutter open.  
"Let's go home." Zayn says with a pout.  
"Let me sleep dick head." Louis says to him." Harry wakes up at that and sits up straight his eyes opening wide before saying  
"What's happening?!" In a whisper shout. Zayn laughs at that before turning his attention back to Louis.  
"C'mon Lou I'll make food and Harry can come." They all stand up and walk outside to Louis' car. Zayn drives them to his house where they spend the rest of the day watching tv.

-

Zayn tries his hardest not to give in to Liam he really wants to prove to Liam that he's worth it. It lasts about three weeks before Zayn's already gave in. Liam decides that he wants to tell his dad and he wants Zayn to be there.  
"You promise it'll work?" Liam says to Zayn pacing around his room.  
"If he really loves you it won't matter babe." Liam nods at that before going out the door to the kitchen with Zayn trailing behind him. Zayn is extremely nervous but he's amazing at hiding it. He wants Liam to feel okay so he's trying his best to appear okay.  
"Dad can I talk to you?" Liam says sounding as calm as he can.  
"What's is it son?" His dad says walking over to him.  
"I don't know how you're going to take this but I'm gay." Liam says a little to fast. Zayn's heart is in his throat. His father has a confused look on his face before he laughs and says,  
"And you needed Zayn with you to tell me." His father says a little confused.  
Zayn has only met Liam's father a handful of times so it's a little weird because this is the most hes heard him talk and he's using his name.  
"Dad Zayn is my boyfriend." Liam says as him he's surprised his dad hasn't put the pieces together.  
"Well that's something I didn't know but Liam I know it doesn't change anything." Liam's mouth is hanging open at that. Zayn's a bit shocked himself.  
"But how did you know?"  
"I know my son Liam."  
"But what about -  
"Your uncle Liam ? I got over that it's no big deal you should have talked to me sooner." He pats Liam's shoulder before walking away. Liam's mouth is hanging open.  
"Told you it'd be fine babe." Zayn says rubbing his arms. Zayn fucks Liam for the first time that night covering his mouth so his parents don't hear Liam's moans. 

 

The next day they're at Niall's telling him, Louis and Harry about it minus the fucking part. They all congratulate him and Liam. The situation is kind of funny because Zayn is sitting on Liam's lap and Louis is on Harry's. They all must notice this all the same time because Niall laughs and says,  
"Bring this somewhere else lads im so alone." Everyone laughs at that.  
"What about Veronica?" Liam says tilting his head. Niall shakes him off and mentions something about some other girl. Everything feels perfect right now. Zayn feels like he's finally where he's supposed to be he could really get used to this.


End file.
